L'histoire de ma vie
by Little-Two
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 25 ans, je suis ingénieur design automobile et je suis célibataire : voila ma vie...  Tous Humain, Couple Habituels
1. Chapter 1

**1 °/ ****Cédric, Aurélien, Jonathan...**

J'ai rendez vous avec ma meilleure amie, Rosalie. Elle a un truc important à me dire…

Mais ce n'est pas de ca dont je devais parler.  
>C'était quoi déjà? Ah oui, mes déboires amoureux. Je vous en ai choisi un de 1er choix : CEDRIC<p>

A 1ère vue vous vous direz surement waw, quel canon!

Mais dés qu'on gratte un peu et quand je dis un peu c'est vraiment un peu, on peut se rendre compte que l'expression "Rien dans la tête, tout dans le reste" prend tout son sens.  
>Cédric, je pense était atteint d'une maladie, du genre dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, "paf" il perdait un neurone. Le pauvre, du coup il n'en a plus beaucoup.<p>

Cela peut paraitre méchant, mais j'ai vraiment été super patiente. Parce que me dire que l'Himalaya c'est en Alsace, que Claude Monet est un joueur de foot...et j'en passe…  
>Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase c'est le jour où il m'a sorti que l'autarcie était un pays et qu'il a été fichu d'essayer de le trouver sur la carte du monde.<p>

_**Cédric : Mais oui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est prés des pays qui finissent en "Stan"**_

Il en était tellement persuadé que j'en ai pleuré...de rire, certes mais quand même pleurer.  
>Et après lui avoir offert une encyclopédie, une carte du monde et trois dictionnaires, je l'ai quittée.<br>En fait, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il sache lire.

On en arrive maintenant à Aurélien.  
>Aurélien, Auré, Auré. Vraiment adorable, c'est le genre de gars à offrir des fleurs, faire des promenades romantiques, faire des petits repas. Fin c'est le gars attentionné par excellence.<p>

Ca se passait vraiment très bien entre nous deux, j'ai presque cru être amoureuse, c'est pour dire. Jusqu'au jour où il se décide à m'inviter chez lui.

Ah oui parce qu'on allait soit a l'hôtel, soit chez moi. Mais comme je vis avec ma meilleure amie bah ce n'était pas top pour faire des câlins quoi  
>Donc voila, on arrive, très jolie maison, toute propre et tout et tout. Tout mignon quoi.<br>On passe une super soirée en amoureux, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin presque...  
>Le lendemain je me réveille, il est plus là, il m'a laissé un mot pour dire qu'il est allé chercher le petit déjeuner. Il est vraiment trop.<br>Je me lève, je vais prendre ma douche. Je me sens super bien  
>Alors comme a mon habitude je sors en petite serviette et je vais a la cuisine oui toujours en serviette, et alors?) Parce que j'ai soif.<br>J'ouvre le frigo et je commence à chercher un truc à boire. C'est alors que j'entends un bruit derrière. Bah je me dis c'est forcément Aurélien, alors sans me retourner je lui dis :

_**Bella : Humm, merci bébé pour cette nuit, c'était vraiment génial**_

**_... : Eh bah de rien mademoiselle, on recommence quand vous voulez parce que je m'en souviens plus très bien, vous savez a mon âge._**

Juste le temps de voir un vieux monsieur, de lâcher un cri et de courir dans la chambre.  
>Aaaaaaaah mais c'est quoi ce vieux pervers.<br>Et la ma porte s'ouvre, c'est Aurélien : ouf

_**_**Bella : **_(essoufflée) Bébé faut appeler la police, il y a un vieux qui c'est introduit chez toi et en plus c'est un pervers!**_

**_Aurélien : Heu...un vieux du genre, robe de chambre a carreau, presque chauve et avec des lunettes?_**

**__**Bella : **_(excitée) : Tout a fait, quoi ce n'est pas la 1ère fois qu'il s'introduit, faut porter plainte, atteinte a la vi..._**

**_Aurélien : Calme toi, calme toi, c'est juste mon père !_**

**__**Bella : **_Quoi tu veux dire que ce vieux débris, désolé, enfin cette personne c'est ton père? Mais depuis quand il est là, tu l'héberge pour les vacances, c'est ca?_**

_Dis moi que c'est ca, dis moi que c'est ca_

**__****_Aurélien : _****_Bah c'est presque ca, sauf que c'est lui qui m'héberge, depuis, heu... à peu prés 30 ans_**

**__**Bella : **_Quoi ca veut dire que hier quand on a..., il était là?_**

**_**_Aurélien : _**Heu... ouais. Enfin ils étaient la. Sa chambre et celle de ma mère c'est juste à coté_**

**__**Bella : **_Aaahhh berk, c'est dégoutant, mais vous êtes une famille de tarés!Faut que je parte d'ici tout de suite!_**

**_**_Aurélien : _**En serviette?_**

**__**Bella : **_Bon quoi, après m'être changée et avoir mangé un croissant._**

**_**_Aurélien : _**Mais nous deux, ça veut pas dire que c'est fini, hein, non?_**

**__**Bella : **_Heu...écoute on verra ca plus tard, je te rappellerai, ok?_**

Tu parles que je l'ai rappelé, a la seconde où j'ai passé la porte c'était fini nous 2! Non mais, il ne voulait pas que la prochaine fois pendant qu'on le fasse ses parents viennent regarder. C'est plus convivial, c'est ca? Aaaaah, rien que d'en parler ça me dégoute.  
>Enfin, je suis passée à autre chose...<p>

Et donc je suis passée à autre chose qui s'appelait Jonathan. Bon c'est le dernier dont je vous parle parce que j'arrive bientôt, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le dernier de la liste.  
>A croire que sur mon front ya marqué : <span>je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens normaux<span>! En gras, surligné, police 72...

Donc Jonathan...  
>C'était (fin c'est, du moins j'espère) un Espagnol ou Italien, j'en sais rien. Avec un accent à faire tomber toutes les filles. Tellement adorable avec moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait fonder une famille avec moi, que j'étais la femme se sa vie...J'étais sur mon petit nuage.<br>Un soir, il me sort le grand jeu, costard, petit diner au chandelle, balade sur le lac...Trop bien.  
>Et la au clair de lune il s'agenouille et il me montre une petite boite.<br>Tout se chamboule dans ma tète

_**Jon : Bella veux tu m'épouser?**_

**_**__**Bella : **__**Heu, chéri c'est magnifique. Mais ca fait 2 mois qu'on est ensemble, tu ne pense pas que tu précipites un peu les choses._**

**__**Jon : **_Pas du tout, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie...Bla bla_**

_J'écoute même plus ce qu'il dit, il s'est lancé dans un monologue. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, il connait Monet, a son propre appart', mais 2 mois quand même..._  
><em><strong><br>_**Jon : **_Carte verte et Bla bla**_

_Mais pourquoi il me parle de carte verte?_

_****_**__**Bella : **__**_**Heu...Jonathan ? Chéri ? CHERI ? Pourquoi tu me parle de carte verte?**_

**__**Jon : **_Ah oui c'est rien, j'ai juste dit qu'en fait la mienne est périmée dans 3 semaines mais ils ne veulent pas la renouveler. Et si on se marie bah je pourrai rester :)_**

**_**_**__**Bella : **__**_**QUOI?C'est pour ta carte verte que tu veux m'épouser?Nan mais je rêve!T'es qu'un sale baratineur et..._**

**_**__**Jon : **__**Mon Ange, attends, je t'aime..._**

**_**_**__**Bella : **__**_**Mais oui c'est ca. Si je n'avais pas passé 3h a faire mon brushing, je serai rentré a la nage. Enfin ramène-moi et c'est tout!_**

**_**__**Jon : **__**Mais Chérie Bla ..._**

Et c'est reparti pour le monologue...  
>On est rentré, je ne l'ai pas revu. Il a essayé de me rappeler mais je n'ai jamais décroché.<p>

Des fois je me dis que j'aurai du accepter. Parce que je me retrouve a 25 ans, bientôt 26, seul, même pas un copain en vue; Je vois déjà toute les rides qui commence à me guetter. Je vais finir toute seule avec 15 chats si ca continue comme ca.

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 25 ans, je suis ingénieur design automobile et je suis célibataire : voila ma vie

J'ai passé toute ma vie à faire fuir l'amour, raaaah mais pourquoi.

Pas le temps de me pencher sur la question parce que mon téléphone sonne, c'est surement Rose enfin Rosalie de son vrai nom mais comme elle a une sainte horreur de son nom se sera Rose.

**_Rose : Allo, t'es ou?_**

**_Bella : Excuse-moi, j'arrive! Le shooting a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu! Mais je suis la dans 5mn _**

...

...

...

...

...

...

30mn plus tard...

_****_Rose : _**Ah bah heureusement que quand tu dis 5 minutes, c'est 5 minutes !**__** Rassure-toi, j'ai juste eu le temps de lire tous les Harry Potter **_

**_Bella : Rho ca va! Donc alors c'est quoi la nouvelle?_**

**_**_Rose : _**Donc tu sais avec Emmett..._**

**_**_Bella : _**Ce n'est pas vrai? T'es enceinte ? Je suis trop contente pour toi! Tu va l'appeler comment? Bella c'est joli pour une fille et puis si c'est un garçon..._**

**_**_Rose : _**Bella !_**

**_**_Bella : _**Bah Bellero… ! Quoi?_**

**_**_Rose : _**Mais non, je ne suis pas enceinte!_**

**_**_Bella : _**Vous allez vous marriez!Je le savais!T'as déjà choisis ta robe? Non pas sans moi! Tu voudras que je fasse un discours parce que sinon..._**

**_**_Rose : _**(très vite) : Emmett et moi on va emménager ensemble!_**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Je ne sais pas très bien...QUOI?RAAAahhh je suis contente! _**_**Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt ?**_

**_**_Rose : _**J'en sais rien y avait miss pipelette 2011 qui s'arrêtait plus _**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Attend ca veut dire que Emmett va venir emménager, donc on va être un peu serré mais ce n'est pas grave, plus on est de fou, plus on rit et..._**

**_**_Rose : _**Je vais aller chez lui..._**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Ah..._**

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**Mais je pars que dans une semaine et puis c'est juste à coté..._**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Mais ca sera plus pareil... _**

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**Roooh ne fait pas cette tête! Tu sais quoi?_**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Quoi?_**

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**Tu va prendre ta semaine! Je t'emmène au soleil _**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**C'est vrai? YOUHH! ! Californie prépare toi!Parce qu'on arrive!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre plus court mais qui a toute sont importance pour la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>2° Déménagement**

_****_Bella : _**Allez ma Rosette, on se réveille! Il est tard, il est déjà 8h du matin **_

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**La Ferme Bella_**

**_Bella : Soyez correcte mademoiselle! Soyez correcte! D'ailleurs vous allez le payez..._**

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**Bella, n'y pense même pas!_**

**_**_Bella : _**Maintenant!_**

Et je me jette sur elle, et armé de mon redoutable coussin je la tape (gentiment ) Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle aussi aurait la même arme.

_****_Bella : _**A moi!Je suis tombée dans**__** un piège. L'abominable Rosette des neiges en veut à ma vie.**_

_****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!**_

Et c'est parti pour une bataille rangée, mais fasse a sa puissance, je me suis avouée vaincu...

_****_Bella : _**Et maintenant tremblez devant ma puissance! HAHAHAHA**_

**_**_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**Hey c'est MON rire sadique ca!_**

**_**_Bella : _**Et alors? Bon comme tu as perdu je te condamne à me nourrir de glace et de chocolat ! Et que ca saute!_**

**_**_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**Oui mon commandant! A vos ordres!_**_ (__salue comme les militaires)_

Et ça y est, mademoiselle se lance dans un fou rire que je ne tarde pas à suivre...

Mais soudain elle s'arrête.

_****_**_Bella : _**_**Quoi?**_

**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****_Tu vas me manquer, en plus je vais habitée avec un garçon..._**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**T'inquiètes pas ma Rosette, ca va bien se passer et puis si il est trop sale tu pourras toujours venir ici _**

**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****_Je t'aime boulette!_**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Pas plus que moi _**

**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**Hum hum, désolé de vous déranger dans cet instant fugace de bonheur mais va falloir commencer à faire les cartons._**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**(_**_en lui lançant un coussin)_**_ Dégage Emmett, en plus de me prendre ma Rosette, tu me prends mes derniers instants avec elle _**

**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**Vous avez passez une semaine à faire les 400 coups alors excuse moi si je veux voir 5mn ma copine._**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Ouais tu vas l'avoir que pour toi tout seule après alors j'en profite!_**

**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**Bon les enfants, arrêtez! Je crois qu'on a du boulot, et ca ne va pas se faire tout seul! Alors vous allez bougez vos petites fesses!_**

**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**Non mais oh !_**

**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**Pour qui tu te prends, Rose XVI _**

**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**Emmett tu penses à la même chose que moi?_**

**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**J'aime pas du tout ces regards et arrêtez de sourire comme ca. Donc on va restez calme et vous allez gentiment posez ces coussins. Tout se passera bien, hein?_**

**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**Mais oui, mais oui, ca va allez on ne peut mieux _****_  
><em>**  
>Et c'est reparti pour une bataille! C'est fou ce qu'on est fou. En tout cas va falloir que j'achète des nouveaux coussins moi.<p>

_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_**Pioufff, j'en peux plus, vous êtes vraiment folles toutes les deux. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'on emménage ensemble ma puce! **__**Aïe! Ca fait mal ma chérie!**_

**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**_**Ca t'apprendras! _**_(tirage de langue)_

**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**Bon allez on est sérieux maintenant, on va ranger, ok _**

**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**_**Chef, oui Chef _**_(salut militaire )_

**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**Je dis plus rien...Ca sert a rien..._**

...

...

Après 4h de rangement intensif, de « skotchage » d'Emmett et de fous rires c'est enfin terminé...

_****_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**Piouffff je suis crevée**_

**__****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_C'est quoi qui ta le plus fatiguée? Restée assise sur le canapé a rien faire enfin si a parler ou manger de la glace? Aie! _**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**Je te signale que je donnais les directives. Et pour la glace, mon cerveau est dépendant du sucre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Sauf peut être pour toi et Cédric._**

Rose éclate de rire

_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**(regard perplexe)** C'est qui Cédric?**_

**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**_**_**Laisse tomber mon cœur. Sinon Bella, t'as déjà pensé à chercher un nouveau coloc?_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**Bah non, pourquoi?_**

**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**_**_**Bah peut être parce que le loyer va être un peu plus cher pour une seule personne!_**

_****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Ah pas bête! Je n'y ai pas pensé! Je mettrai des annonces demain.**_

_**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_D'accord, content pour toi! Bon les filles vous m'aider a transporté les cartons dans la voiture?**_

_**Bella et Rose : Heu...Non (Petit regard, petit sourire, grand sourire pour finir par éclater de rire)**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

45mn tout est emballé, pesé, rangé...

_****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Bon bah c'est la qu'on se dit au revoir...**_

**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Rose : _**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**Tu va me manquer ma boulette et toi aussi jolie appartement..._**

**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**_Bon heu, vous allez vous revoir dans 1h c'est bon_**

**__****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_Tu comprends rien a rien! Tu feras mieux de manger des kilos de sucre!_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec ton sucre?_**

**__****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_Rien. Bon prend soin de Rose!_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_**Compte sur moi _**

**__****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Bella : _**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_Gros bizou boulette à tout à l'heure..._**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_Emmett : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_**Bizou..._**

La voiture démarre. Ca y est cette fois ci elle est vraiment partie...Je suis deux fois plus seule. Parce que je sais que je vais lui manquer, mais elle aura Emmett pour la réconforter et moi, bah j'aurais ma glace! Ca sera déjà ça...


	3. Chapter 3

**3°/ Je haie mon boulot, enfin non, juste le patron et la plaie ! **

Ce n'est pas vrai je suis a la bourre ! Hey oui encore aujourd'hui je suis en retard pour allez bosser à vrai dire depuis que ma Rosette est partie je fais que des bêtises avec ma petite tête, se matin encore j'allais partir sans mes chaussures, heureusement pour moi ma Rosette m'avait mis plein de petits mots partout dans l'appartement ! Roh je vous jure la boulette sans sa Rosette, elle fait que des boulettes !

La, j'arrive au boulot, pourvu que le boss ne sois pas encore arrivé, je regarde, personne, c'est parti pour un sprint jusqu'à mon bureau !

_**... : Alors on est pressé Mlle Swan ?**_

_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_**Aaah monsieur Fellows, bonjour...Vous savez ma voiture a eu une petite panne et alors j'ai du la bidouiller. Et comme je ne suis pas très forte bah j'ai mis du temps et...**_

**_M. Fellows : Garder vos excuses bidons pour quand vous serez en retard mademoiselle. Bonne journée! Et soyez productive! Car le travail c'est pour la..._**

**__****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_Santé? _**

_****_M. Fellows : _**Ding! Bonne réponse! Allez filez!  
><strong>_

Ce gars est complètement barge! Et puis d'abord pourquoi il m'a parlé du retard chez pas quoi! J'ai bien 9h15 à ma montre. Pourquoi il n'y a personne? C'est férié aujourd'hui ou quoi? Bon ce n'est pas grave…  
>Tiens encore le gars du ménage, bah il ne devrait pas déjà être parti, à moins que... JE VAIS LA TUER!Comment elle a osé me faire ca! raaahhhh elle va me le payer!Mais c'est quand même bien joué de sa part. Avancez ma montre, pffff, a croire qu'elle mange plus de sucre que moi!<p>

Ca y'est les gens arrivent! Oh non pas cette Alicia! Je ne peux pas me l'encadrer! Les chaussures de sont comme un miroir tellement elle les lui a ciré! "_Bien sur , tout de suite monsieur, j'ai pris la liberté de m'avancer dans mon travail, et gna gna gna gna_"  
>Raaah elle me soule. Je vais juste faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu!<p>

_**Alicia : Hey Salut Betta  
><strong>_

_**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_C'est BeLLa! Salut Alicia, que puis je faire pour toi?**_

**__**Alicia : **_Ouais Betta ou Bella c'est pareil_**

_Raaaah, calme toi calme toi_  
><em><strong><br>_**Alicia : **_Donc comme t'étais en vacances et qu'on bosse ici, j'ai du m'occuper de ton boulot! Ça a pas été facile parce que vu le foutoir ou tu bosses. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que maintenant on travail ensemble.**_

**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**_Quoi? Comment ca? Je ne suis pas d'accord!_**

**__**Alicia : **_C'est sous l'ordre de Mr Fel..._**

**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**_Ah bah si c'est monsieur je me sens pas péter, tout de suite_**

**__****_M. Fellows : _****_Pardon?_**

**_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**Aaaah , dis donc, 2 fois en une matinée, waouh! Je disais donc Que parfois heu...ya des gens qui ont des coliques et que bah ils se sentent pas pé..._**

_****__****_M. Fellows : _****__**Bon, c'est bon! Passez-moi les détails. Je voulais m'assurer que Mlle Norris vous avez bien tout dit, même si je n'en doute pas  
><strong>_  
>Qu'est ce qu'elle peut avoir un rire débile celle la! Je vais lui foutre mon poing dans jolie petit nez refait on va voir si elle rigole toujours.<p>

_****__****_M. Fellows : _****__**Vous avez bien compris Mlle Levy!**_

_****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**Heu oui, tout à fait !**_

_de quoi il parle...__  
><em>_**  
><em><strong><strong><em><em><strong><strong><em>M. Fellows : <em>****__****_Et bien bonne journée Mesdemoiselles**_

_****__**Alicia : **__**Bonne journée Georges **_

**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****_Tu l'appelles Georges?_**

**_**__**Alicia : **__**Bah évidemment, entre amis _**

**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****_Ouais bah je préfère ne pas avoir d'amis! Bon on travaille?_**

Et c'est parti pour une journée d'enfer! Elle n'a pas arrêté de blablater, je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait! Ah sauf quand elle m'a parlé de son copain Axel ou Alex ou Albert, je c'est plus un truc avec un A! Enfin tout ça pour dire que madame la plaie à un copain! Vous vous en rendez compte! C'est horrible! Quelqu'un peut la supporter et moi dans tout ca?  
>A croire que je suis un cas désespéré!<p>

...

...

Ca y est 18h! HALELLUJAH! J'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui! Il me faut de l'aspirine!

Hummmm C'est bon d'être chez soi... Bon Faut que j'écrive l'annonce maintenant.

Alors heu...C'est quoi le site déjà, ah oui voila...  
>Jeune homme recherche JF 25 - 30ans, non fumeur, de préférence blonde, forte poitr...<p>

Oula, je crois que je me suis trompé de site! Je ne suis pas désespéré a ce point...Quoique...  
>Bon allez! Ah voila le site pour déposer une annonce veuillez vous inscrire na na na ni na na...<br>Bah il ne pouvait pas faire plus long! Je veux juste déposer une annonce pas concourir pour Goncourt!  
>Enfin bref alors : Jeune Femme recherche Colocataire de préférence UNE colocataire mais il peut y avoir des exceptions. Non fumeur. Bon vivant et bla bla bla<br>Loyer : 800 euros (400/pers)

Bon Ca y ai je crois que j'ai tout fait. Je vais allez réchauffer mon repas et hop dodo, parce que je suis morte (enfin fatiguer hein pas morte morte)

Ah mon portable sonne, je parie que c'est Rose, d'ailleurs j'en ai pas fini avec elle!

_****__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_****_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__****(avec une vois grave) :** TOI JE VAIS TE TUER!**_

**_... :__Heu allo?_**

**_**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__**Heu oui, c'est qui?_**

**_... : Bah c'était pour une annonce de colocation mais je me suis tromper de numero .Désolé. Au revoir._**

**_**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__**Non Att...tut tut tut_**

Raaaaahh ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui!

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau

_****__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ :_**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__****__________________________________________________________(avec une voix douce) **Oui allo bonjour**_

**_... : Je ne sais pas que tu faisais dans le téléphone rose maintenant? Ca gagne bien au fait? _**

**_**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__**Rose, tu sais quoi, La ferme!_**

**_**_Rose : _**Rooh elle est rochon aujourd'hui. Je me demande pourquoi ton réveil n'a pas sonné? _**

**_**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__**AH AH AH, très drôle d'ailleurs tu vas me le payez. Et pour ta gouverne j'ai passé une mauvaise journée!_**  
><strong><em>D'abord, je me réveille toute seule, Je crois que je suis en retard parce qu'une petite maline m'a avancé ma montre! J'arrive en avance au boulot! Du coup j'ai droit a la discute du matin avec monsieur je me sens pas péter! <em>**_**Ensuite pour ma plus grande joie je travaille désormais avec la plaie. Le pire c'est qu'elle parle parle mais cent fois plus que moi et qu'elle a un copain! T'imagine! Enfin bref et puis je rentre, je mets 100 ans à envoyer une foutue annonce!  
>Et pour finir je reçois un appel, je crois que c'est toi, alors je prends ma voix de Rocky, et enfaite c'était pour l'annonce donc j'ai perdu une occaz...Mais le plus dur c'était de rentrer et pas trouver ma rosette adorée...<br>**_

**_**_Rose : _**_**_**Ooooh ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi! Si ca peut t'aider j'ai passé une très bonne journée mais pas autant que si j'avais été avec toi **_

**_**_**__****_**__**_**_****_**_**_**_**_**_**__****_**_**_Bella**__**_**_****_**_**_**__****_**_**_ : _**_**_****__**_**_**_****_**_**__**_**_**_****__**_**_**_**_**_**_****_**_**__**_****__**_**Mouais et sinon..._**

Et voila on a blablaté pendant 2h, j'ai finalement du aller me coucher!Alala c'est dur la vie!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quelle semaine!  
>Niveau boulot : j'adore notre nouveau projet mais par contre je déteste la plaie! Toujours a donné son avis sur tout avec sa voix de bécasse….!<p>

Sinon j'ai vu Rose, 3 fois, on a mangé ensemble le midi! Enfin bref demain soir je vais dormir chez eux. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il y aura Chris! Je suis trop contente ca fait lontemps que je l'ai pas vu. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Chris, c'est comme mon frère y a rien entre nous et puis comment dire. Chris est joyeux enfin pas attirée par les filles en gros il est gay! Mais j'adore faire du shopping avec lui!

Enfin bref sinon j'ai reçu plusieurs appels et mails pour la colocation! Je vais recevoir 4 personnes demain. On verra bien ce que ça donne!  
>Bon bah je vais essayer de faire semblant de cuisiner. Tout ce que j'ai fait ça a grillé, je vais finir par m'habituer. Ce n'est pas si mauvais au fond...C'est juste spécial...<p>

Mais HEUUUUUU!Je veux ma rosette! Je vais mourir de faim!J'espère que j'aurais une coloc qui sache cuisiner...

Bon Hiro Nakamura m'attend :) (Référence a Heroes)

* * *

><p>Merci pour toutes ces mises en alerte!<p>

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Dites moi tout!

Prochain chapitre la rencontre avec les futur coloc très spéciale et notre chère Edward va faire son apparition!


	4. Chapter 4

**4°/ ****Next!**

Tut tut tut tut

Saleté de réveil! Je ne m'y ferai jamais.  
>Bon faut que je me lève dans un peu plus d'1h je reçois la 1ère visite. Une certaine Lisa Plenske. Elle avait l'air gentil au téléphone. Enfin je ne m'avance pas vu que je pourrai postuler au téléphone rose…<br>Bon un peu de rangement s'impose, l'aération aussi parce que le repas grillé j'avais déjà gouté mais calciné c'était plutôt croquant. Enfin c'est dans c'est moment la qu'ont dit bénie sois le febrezze

Après 30 mn intense de rangement (c'est beaucoup 30 mn) me voilà prêt à accueillir mes probables futures coloc.  
>En parlant du loup voila la 1ère qui sonne.<br>_**  
>Bella : Bon...jour, Lisa?<strong>_

**_Lisa : Oui oui tout a fait, je suis à l'heure?_**

**_Bella : Oui tout à fait, bah je t'en prie entre. Tu permets que je te tutoie._**

_Ne te fies pas aux apparences, Ne te fies pas aux apparences, Ne te fies pas aux apparences, _  
><em><strong><br>**_Lisa : _**Heu oui oui bien sur**_

**_Bella : Bon bah alors parle moi un peu de toi._**

**_**_Lisa : _**Bah je m'appelle Lisa, j'ai 24ans. Je travail pour un cabinet de mode_**

_La mode pour les très très vieux je suppose vu ces vetement..._  
><em><strong><br>**_Lisa : _**J'ai une grande passion : les animaux, surtout les chats, blablabla  
>Sinon je ne suis pas difficile. Je suis réglé comme une montre Suisse même si je suis d'origine Allemande hihihihihihihihi<strong>_

_Ah mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce rire? La plaie sort de ce corps!_  
><em><strong><br>**_Lisa : _**Le matin debout 6h. Je déteste les grands flemmards. Je suis sur que tu n'es pas comme ça toi, ca se voit tout de suite. Tu sais j'ai l'œil **_

**_**_Bella : _**Ah ouais je déteste dormir, j'ai ça en abomination_**

_Mais elle est folle le sommeil c'est sacré!_  
><em><strong><br>**_Lisa : _**Je prends ma douche a après ma gym avec Cindy.**_

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Cindy?_**

**_**_Lisa : _**Crawford bien sur hihihihihi_**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Evidemment ou avais je la tête. Je suis son plus grand fan._**

**_**_Lisa : _**Après 7h40...et bla bla bla bla_**

_Je me demande si c'est vraiment des bagues aux dents que je vois ou pas? Mais le plus bizarre c'est que je comprends rien a ce qu'elle dit, j'entends que bla bla bla bla..._

_****_**_Lisa : _**_**Et voila!**_

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Ah bah écoute merci beaucoup d'être venue. Je te recontacte et on verra._**

**_**_**_Lisa : _**_**De rien, j'ai hâte d'être ta colocataire _**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Ah j'aimerai bien, mais faut laisser une chance a tout le monde. Mais la barre est déjà très haute! _**_au moins jusqu'à mon petit doigt de pied_  
><em><strong>Allez au revoir <strong>_

AAAhhhh Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca! J'ai demandé une personne! Pas un robot programmé! Bon allez on a plus qu'à attendre les autres...

….

….

….

….

….

….

Quinzaine de minutes plus tard : Ding Dong

Ah ca doit être Samantha

_**Bella : Bon...jour **je confirme ya bien marquer sur mon front je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens normaux_

**_**__**Sam : **__**C'est ici pour la coloc?_**

**__**Bella : **_Heu...oui. Tu es Samantha?_**

**_**_**__**Sam : **__**_**Ouais._**

**_**__**Bella : **__**Vas y entre, je t'en prie _**

_J'aurai pas du jeter le numéro de Lisa_  
><em><strong><strong><em><em><em>_****_

_****__**Bella : **__**Alors, parle moi un peu de toi **_

**_**_**__**Sam : **__**_**Bah je m'appelle Samantha_**

**__****__**Bella : **__****_et...?_**

**_**_**__**Sam : **__**_**Bah c'est tout. bah...je déteste qu'on me pose trop de question, je déteste qu'on me regarde, je déteste le rose, enfaite je déteste tout a part mon chat "sweety" que j'emmènerai quand j'emménagerai._**

**__****__**Bella : **__****_Ok, c'est déjà pas mal. Bah écoute, je ne veux pas te mettre dehors mais la j'ai plusieurs trucs à faire. Je te recontacte. D'accord._**  
><strong><em>Allez salut! <em>**

Bon je n'ai même pas envie de ruminer la dessus. On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est tout. Par contre je me demande pourquoi elle a appelé son chat "sweety". Encore un mystère non élucidé pour moi.  
>Pourvu que le prochain soit presque normal, fin normal comme moi quoi.<p>

_PS : je n'es rien contre les gothiques_

Bon j'ai déjà épuisé 2 colocs. Il me reste 2 chances! Pourvu que je trouve quelqu'un. Sinon je pourrai toujours me raccrocher au téléphone rose, lol. N'importe quoi moi!

...

...

...

Ding Dong

_****__****__**Bella : **__****__**Bonjour **_  
><em><strong><br>Paul : Bonjour Bella, je suis Paul **_

**_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**Bonjour Paul_**

_pourquoi il a la main moite comme ca?_

**_Paul : Tu m'excuse je viens de courir, et je me suis rappelez que j'avais rendez vous _**

**_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**Ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez prendre votre douche ici si vous voulez._**

_Parce que ce n'est pas pour dire mais tu sens vraiment..._  
><em><strong><br>**_Paul : _**Bah...vous avez du savon de Marseille?**_

**_**_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_**Heu...non désolé, mais j'ai du gel dou..._**

**_**_Paul : _**Je dois refuser, je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas tout ces trucs qui agressent la peau_**

_Bah en attendant ton odeur me grille les sinus _  
><em><strong><br>**_**_Paul : _**_**C'est pour ca que je ne mets pas de Déodorant**_

_C'est bizarre mon nez m'a dit la même chose_  
><em><strong><strong><em><strong><strong>_****_

_****_**_Paul : _**_**Au faite ca te dérange pas si je mets mes pieds sur la table? Je suis un peu fatigué **_

**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Bien sur que non_**

_Bah bien sur que oui ca me dérange, tu t'es cru ou? _  
><em><strong><br>**_**_Paul : _**_**Tu sais je suis un grand fan de Dame nature. Faire des bivouacs, manger des feuilles, des racines, se promener nu dans la foret, être en communion totale avec la nature...**_

_Ouais bah ici, ce n'est pas la forêt alors ton petit paquet tu le garde bien gentiment dans ton slip. Et puis je ne suis pas une cuisinière mais pas encore assez nul pour manger de l'herbe._  
><em><strong><br>**_**_Paul : _**_**Et toi tu aimes la nature?**_

**_**_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_**Heu oui..._**

_La seule nature que je connaisse c'est la jungle! La jungle du centre commercial On est la a l'affut du moindre petit haut qui ira parfaitement avec les nouvelles chaussures_

_****_**_Paul : _**_**Bla bla bla bla bla bla**_

_Bon y s'arrête jamais de parler? La nature ca va 5mn, mais bon comment faire pour échapper a une belette, je ne sais pas si ca va beaucoup m'aider... En plus il a l'air super vieux faut que je lui demande son âge _

_****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_**Heu Paul, une petite question comme ça. T'as quel âge?**_

**__****_**_Paul : _**_****_J'ai 35 ans bientôt 36 _**

_Mais oui c'est ca et moi j'en ai 12_  
><em><strong><br>_****_**_Paul : _**_****_Mais tu sais ca ne me gène absolument pas la différence d'âge et puis on a presque le même **_

**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Ah non plus de 10 ans quand même_**

_Pourquoi il a dit ca? Mon visage est tout ridé?C'est ca? Non! Bon ressaisi toi. Mets-le gentiment à la porte et tu respirer a nouveau _

_**_****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Bon bah écoute Paul, je te recontacte  
>Allez au revoir ! Oui oui c'est ca vive la nature !<strong>_

AAhh C'est décidé, je m'inscris au téléphone rose.  
>J'ai l'impression d'être dans Next! Bon allez ressaisis toi! Un petit coup de Febrezze et ca ira, enfin je crois. C'est ce que Rose dirai!<br>Ah oui d'ailleurs j'avais complètement oublié que je devais y aller. De toute façon je ne pars pas avant 2h.  
>Bon bah ya plus qu'à attendre et prier très fort...<p>

...

...

Bon c'est le dernier. Au pire ce n'est pas grave je repasserai l'annonce, ou je chercherai un plus petit appart.

Ding Dong  
>Allez faut que tu sois le bon faut que sois le bon!<p>

_**_****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Bonjour **__ La chance aurait elle tourné? _  
><em><strong><br>... : Bonjour, Betta c'est ca?**_

**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_ Heu pas tout à fait, c'est Bella! Tu dois être Edward_**

**_Edward : Oui_**

**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Je t'en pris assieds toi _**

**_**_Edward : _**Merci! C'est chouette ici, c'est bien aménagé._**

**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****_Merci beaucoup. Alors est ce que tu peux te décrire pour voir si on est un minimum compatible._**

**_**_Edward : _**Compatible?_**

**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**Heu...oui, fin si on pourrait vivre ensemble. Enfin être colocataire_**

_Pourquoi tu rougis!Vilaine fille!Calme tes ardeurs_  
><em><strong><br>**_Edward : Ah_**, ok. Bah écoute je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 26ans, et heu...je sais faire la cuisine, je fais le ménage, le repassage, je suis un lève tard, j'aime toutes les sortes de musiques, hormis le rap parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc.  
>Sinon j'ai toujours une chanson du moment, ca veut dire que pendant un jour, une semaine ou 1 mois je vais être à fond sur une chanson. Et en ce moment c'est <strong>__**more than words **__**de Extreme**_

**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**Ah j'adore trop cette chanson, désolé, vas y continue _**

_Parce pendant ce temps t'es l'homme parfait pour moi, peut être l'homme de ma vie. Mais je parie que dans 2mn tu vas me parler de la femme de TA vie_  
><em><strong><br>******_Edward : _**Ya pas de soucis. Et**** puis bah j'aime le basquet, le hockey, heu les séries comme Friends, Heroes, Veronica Mars ...**_

_** **__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**Ah mais dis moi t'es tout parfait **_

_Tuez moi sur place s'il vous plait, je viens lui dire qu'il était parfais!_  
><em><strong><br>**_Edward : _**Bah merci beaucoup! Sinon je n'en connais pas beaucoup sur toi. Pourquoi ton coloc d'avant est parti? Il n'a pas disparu au moins.**_

**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : N**__****__**_****__**on ne t'inquiète pas, c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais elle a emménagé avec son Amoureux._**

**_ **_Edward : _**Ah!_**

**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**Et en parlant de ça, tu as une copine_**

**_**_Edward : _**Moi, non! Ce n'est pas trop ma priorité les femmes pour le moment et toi?_**

**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**Heu non libre comme l'air! Ah oui sinon une petite dernière question. Tu fais quoi comme métier?_**

**_**_Edward : _**Ah je ne te l'ai pas dit? Je suis décorateur d'intérieur _**

**_**_**__****_**__****__**Bella : **__****__**_****__**_**Ah c'est super cool! Tu pourras refaire l'appart _**

_Attends décorateur d'intérieur, décorateur d'intérieur! Aaaah tout s'explique : Il s'est faire la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage, la décoration, il aime Veronica Mars et le plus important : les femmes ne sont pas sa priorité!Il est GAY!  
>J'en étais sur, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais bon il a l'air super cool. Je suis sur qu'on s'entendra à merveille. Et puis je pourrai le présenter à Chris comme ca. Pff le veinard<em>

_****_**_Edward : _**_**Bella ..., Bella ..., Bella...**_

**_**_**__****_**__****__**Bella :**__****__**_****__**_** Ah excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. _**  
><strong><em>J'ai une proposition à te faire, je t'aime bien et je pense que le courant passe bien entre nous. Est ce que t'es d'accord pour emménager?<em>**

**_**_**_Edward : _**_**C'est vrai? Bah oui, je suis partant à 100%! Je suis super content! Bah écoute, je peu emmener mes affaires demain?_**

**_**_**_**__****_**__****__**Bella :**__****__**_****__**_** _**Bien sur. Par contre je serai qu'à partir de 14h. Je vais chez ma meilleure amie ce soir._**

**_**_**_Edward : _**_**Ok pas de problème! Je vais de voir y aller. A demain_**

Il me fait la bise. Il sent trop bon...

_****_**_**__****_**__****__**Bella :**__****__**_****__**_** _**A demain...**_

Ahh comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les 2. En attendant, faut que je me prépare pour voir ma Rosette!  
>Allez c'est parti !<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre? qu'en pensez vous?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**5°/****Une très bonne soirée**

Sa y est ma soirée chez Rose et Emmett est enfin arrivée !

Ding Dong

_**Rose : Aahh ma Boulette! Je suis trop contente de te voir!**_

**_Bella : Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais a ce point la Rosette ! Je vais certainement réétudier le cas du téléphone rose !_**

**_Emmett : Bon la nympho et l'hystérique, ce n'est pas fini ce boucan la !_**

**_Rose et Bella : Heu...Nan! _**_(Tirage de langue et éclats de rire)_

_Pioufff, qu'est ce que c'es__t bon de la retrouver! J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau _

_**_**Rose : **_Alors boulette, qu'est ce que tu racontes? Le travail ca a été? La plaie et monsieur je me sens pas péter sont pas trop lourd? Et les rendez vous avec les nouveaux colloc...**_

**_**_Bella : _**Oula, oula, doucement Rose. Depuis quand tu parles plus que moi?_**

**_**_Emmett : _**Bah écoute faut bien qu'elle rattrape ces 10 dernières années où elle n'a pas pu en placer une. Mais bon maintenant c'est moi qui trinque! Aïe!_**

**__**_**Rose : **_**_Bien fait, en plus d'abord c'est les 15 dernières années !_**

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Bon c'est bon, c'est fini oui? Donc alors, le boulot je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est toujours la même chose par contre pour la colocation, t'aurai du voir ça, c'était affolant! J'ai eu le droit a madame montre suisse, a morticia ou plutôt mercredi, au chef des castors junior en totale communion avec la nature mais pas avec le déo et enfin le dernier qui est d'ailleurs mon nouveau coloc, c'est une merveille _**

**_**__**_**Rose : **_**__**Une merveille? Merveille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_**

**_**_Emmett : _**Je vais te montrez c'est qui la merveille tout a l'heure moi!_**

_Et ça y est c'est reparti ils s'embrassent!_  
><em><strong><br>**_**_Bella : _**_**Hum hum, faites comme si je n'étais pas la...**_ _Ok no réaction._ _**Heu...J'ai couché avec le nouveau coloc!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><strong><em><strong><em><em><strong><em><strong>Rose : <strong>_**__**_**Quoi ce n'est pas vrai?**_

**_**_**_Bella : _**_**Bah bien sur que non ce n'est pas vrai! Tu m'as prise pour qui, je ne suis pas une "c'est combien?"_**

**_**_**_Emmett : _**_**Une "c'est combien?"_**

**_**_**__**_**Rose : **_**__**_**Je t'ai déjà expliqué mon cœur. Tu sais quand les vilains garçons sont en manques ils vont voir des vilaines filles. Et ils demandent : "c'est combien"?_**

_****_**_Bella : _**_**Enfin bref et donc je disais qu'il est parfait. Il sait cuisiner, il fait le ménage, le repassage, il regarde les mêmes séries que moi, il aime bien dormir,...mais il est décorateur d'intérieur.**_

_****_**_**__**_**Rose : **_**__**_**_**Oh, je vois! Dommage!**_

_****_**_Emmett : _**_**Oh quoi? Qu'est qu'il a ce gars?**_

_****_**_Bella : _**_**Bah il est décorateur d'intérieur, ca veut dire…**_

**_... : Que je pourrai l'intéresser…_**

_**_****_**_Bella : _**_****_Chriss! Rah je suis trop contente. Je croyais que t'allais arriver plus tard.**_

**_Chris : Faut croire que non Alors comment s'appelle ma future proie?_**

**__****_**_Bella : _**_****_Arrêtes!Il s'appelle Edward_**

**_**_Chris : _**Très jolie prénom! Mais juste un petit truc ma chérie. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est décorateur d'intérieur qu'il est forcément gay._**

_**_****_**_Bella : _**_****_Oui mais il est trop parfait pour ne pas l'être!**_

**_**_Chris : _**Attend tu le connais depuis 3h!_**

**__****_**_Bella : _**_****_Et alors?_**

**_**_Chris : _**Bah peut etre qu'il ne va pas être si parfait que ca!_**

_****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__**Toujours a vouloir cassez mes rêves!**_

**_**_Chris : _**Mais quel rêve? S'il est gay, il ne va pas s'intéresser à toi! A moins que...que tu sois un homme?_**

**_**__****_**_Bella : _**_****__**Pfff n'importe quoi_**.

_En touchant mes seins_

_****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__**Ca c'est du 100% naturel d'abord**_  
><em><strong><br>Emmett : Je peux toucher?**_

**_Rose : Hey ca ne va pas?_**

_Claque derrière la tète_

_**Emmett : Bah quoi, c'est pour être sur qu'elle dit vrai!**_

**_**_Rose : _**Pervers va!_**

**_**_**_Chris : _**_**Bon les enfants, ce n'est pas tout ca, mais j'ai faim moi. Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire de bon a manger?_**

**_Bella : Je peux faire une omelette si vous voulez_**

**_Emmett : Toi? Heu... Je suis désolé mais les coquilles d'œuf, j'ai un peu du mal à digérer._**

**_Rose : Et puis tu es notre invitée, tu peux ne pas faire la cuisine._**

**_**_Bella : _**Bah pourquoi pas? D'ailleurs je vais la faire tout de suite._**

….

….

….

….

15 mn plus tard

_**Bella : C'est prêt! Et voila bonne appétit**_

**_Chris : Enfaite j'ai plus très faim_**

**__**Bella : **_Mais non, allez donne ton assiette!_**

_Je les sers tous! Mais pourquoi ils regardent leur assiette comme ca?_  
><em><strong><br>_**Bella : **_Bon vous attendez quoi pour manger? Que je sois mariée?**_

**_Emmett : Ah bah c'est bon, je pourrai la manger pour mes 75ans!_**

**_Rose : Arrête Emmett! Bon allez je me lance... Hum, c'est très...croquant!_**

**__**Bella : **_Bon ok c'est bon, j'appelle la pizzeria_**

**_Chris et Rose : Bénis soit Pizza hut _**

Petit blanc...Et fou rire général  
><em>Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être bête parfois ces 2 la! Je n'en reviens pas! Comme disait Gabin, le jour où on mettra les cons sur orbite, ils n'auront pas finis de tourner!<em>

30mn plus tard la pizza est arrivée! On a mangé, parler de tout et de rien et puis on a regardé un film : Le plus beau des combats avec Denzel Washington! On a fait un Karaoké! Qu'est ce qu'Emmett chante faux! C'est fou! Par contre ma Rosette et Chris chantent toujours aussi bien!  
>Et pis on a pris plein de photos, of course<p>

_**Chris : Bon bah c'était une super soirée! Ce n'est pas le tout mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je dors ou Rose?**_

**_**_Rose : _**Bah dans le jardin_**

**__**Chris : **_Evidemment avec boulette_**

**_Bella : Hey_**

**_**_**_Rose : _**_**Non vous dormez dans la chambre d'amis._**

**_**_Bella : _**Tu veux dire cette pièce qui sert de débarras_**

**_**_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**Mais non, on a mis un matelas._**

_****_**_Bella : _**_**Mouais c'est ca. Allez Câlin de Bourosette!**_

**_**__**Chris : **__**On peut faire un câlin de Chribourosette?_**

**__****_**_Bella : _**_****_Bah évidemment, allez viens!_**

**_Emmett : Bon vous m'excusez mais moi j'ai juste envie de faire un câlin a ma chérie et lui montrer la merveille_**

**__****_**_Bella : _**_****_Et c'est moi la nympho?_**

**_**_Emmett : _**Bah heu oui...J'aurai du mal à être nympho vu que je suis un gars_**

_****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__**Ca reste à prouver ca**_

**_**_**_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**_**Heu...je crois que sur ce terrain la, il a fait ses preuves mon chéri_**

_**_****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****_Ah berk, je ne veux pas en savoir plus! Sortez de ma vue avant que je ne vomisse!**_

**_**_**_**_**_Rose : _**_**_**_**Jalouse _**

_Alala qu'est ce qu'on peut être bête! En tout cas j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire trop de bruit ce soir!_

_**Chris : Bon allez boulette. Tu viens on va dormir **_

**_**_**_**_**_ _****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**_**_**_**Oui j'arrive Chris_**

….

….

Une fois tous les deux couchés dans le lit

_**_**Chris : **_Tu dors?**_

**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****_Si je te dis oui, tu me crois?_**

**__**Chris : **_Heu...non. Tu penses à quoi?_**

**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****_à Edward_**

**__**Chris : **_Moi aussi…_**

**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****_Hey je l'ai vu la 1ère! _**_(Tape sur le bras)_  
><em><strong><br>_**Chris : **_Aïe! Petite folle! En même temps si il est gay, tu pourras le regarder autant que tu veux ca changera rien**_

**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****_Bah on est bien sorti ensemble!_**

**__**Chris : **_Non, on a fait semblant parce que Madame voulait rendre Jaloux monsieur sans cervelle_**

**_**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**Ca va, je ne pouvais pas savoir! Enfin bref...Faut qu'on sache_**

**__**Chris : **_Tu sais quoi, demain quand il rentre, tu te ballades en sous vêtements! Fin débardeur shorty, je ne voudrai pas que tu ressemble a une "c'est combien" _**  
><strong><em>Et en fonction de sa réaction, tu verras dans quel camp il est.<em>**

**_**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**T'es sur de toi? C'est fiable ton truc?_**

**_**__****__****_**_ **__**Chris : **__**_**_****__****__**Bah plutôt oui, fin c'est comme clearblue. Y a toujours un risque._**

**_**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**Mouais, mais bon je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me balader en sous vêtements!_**

**_**__**Chris : **__**Arrêtes tu fais que ça!_**

**_**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**Oui quand j'habitais avec Rose. Quoique si il est dans ton camp j'aurai la maigre consolation de pouvoir me balader en sous vêtement quand bon me semble! Enfin bref! Je crois qu'Emmett a fini de montrer ses merveilles à Rose, on va enfin pouvoir dormir!_**

**_**__**Chris : **__**Jalouse! Allez bonne nuit boulette!_**

**_**__****__****_**_Bella : _**_****__****__**Mais arrêtez avec ca! Je ne suis pas jalouse!_**

**_**__**Chris : **__**Mouais mouais, c'est ca! Allez dors maintenant!_**

_Raaaah qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui la! Nan mais je rêve! Il ronfle. Ca fait même pas 2 min qu'il m'a dit bonne nuit! Pfffff…_

* * *

><p>Bourosette = Câlin de Boulette et Rosette<p>

Chribourosette : Câlin de Boulette, Rosette et Chris


	6. Chapter 6

**6°/ ****Nouvelle journée**

Bip bip bip bip

**_Bella : Hum ce n'est pas vrai! Chris, Chris!_**

_**Chris : Humm quoi?**_

_****_Bella : _**Ton portable sonne!**_

_**_**Chris : **_Ce n'est pas le mien!**_

_****_Bella : _**Ah bon? Ah oui en fait c'est le mien !**_

_**_**Chris : **_Rappelle-moi pourquoi on t'appelle la boulette déjà?**_

_****_Bella : _**La Ferme... Non pardon, désolé, je ne vous parlez pas...C'est qui au fait?**_

_**...**_

_****_Bella : _**Bah déjà, mais on n'avait pas dit 2h? **_

_**...**_

_****_Bella : _**Il est 3h passé? Bouge pas j'arrive dans 5mn! Enfaite non y à un double sous le pot de fleur a droite! Tu peux t'installer. **_

_**...**_

_**_****_Bella : _****_Ok a toute. J'arrive bientôt.**_

_** _**Chris : **_Laisse moi deviner : c'était un beau blond, architecte d'intérieur, potentiellement gay, quoi que j'en doute et son nom commence par Ed et fini par ward?**_

_**_****_Bella : _****_Waouh, ce n'est pas vrai t'es trop fort! Pendant que je ferai le téléphone rose tu pourras faire la voyance.**_

_(Avec une voix douce)__**Des problèmes, au travail ou en Amour, ne vous posez plus de question. Appelez Chris au 089 125 459 et tous vos problèmes ne feront qu'empirer !**_

**__**Chris : **_Tu rigole, mais je te jure qu'on pourra gagner de l'argent avec ça_**

**__****_Bella : _****_Tu penses? Ouais c'est vrai. Ya tellement de gens désespérer. Par contre faudrait faire une 2ème ligne de téléphone parce qu'on ne mélange pas boulot_**

**_**__**Chris : **__**Boulette !_**

**__****_Bella : _****_Et vie privée. En plus t'imagine, on sort des trucs bizarre et c'est ma mère! Comme dans Bridget Jones_**

_Et la Chris explose de rire. Bah qu'est qui lui prend?_

_**_****_Bella : _****_QUOI?**_

**_**__**Chris : **__**Je rigolais!Humour, blague, joke! Tu sais je ne vais pas faire la voyance, ou toi le téléphone rose, du moins j'espère !_**

_**__**_**_****_Bella : _****_**_**__**(__petit rire)_ _**Bah oui je savais, tu m'as prise pour qui?**_ (_Tirage de langue)_

_****_**__**Chris : **__**_**Mais t'inquiète pas je t'aurai appelé au 0800 ma petite boulette**_

**__**_****_Bella : _****_**_Pffff n'importe quoi! Allez viens on se lève, il est déjà 3h et je suis en manque de glace!_**

**__**_****_**_**__**Chris : **__**_**_****_**_Toujours avec ton histoire de cerveau? Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui te prends au sérieux. Ah si il a des petites fesses, plus aussi petite d'ailleurs!_**

**__**_****_Bella : _****_**_Oh espèce de Sal*p. Tu va me le payer!_**

**__**_****_ **_**__**Chris : **__**_**_****_**_Nan. Que puis-je faire contre une si grande puissance? Qui soit dit en passant n'est même pas armé!_**

_Oh zut, il a tout les coussins_

_****__** _**_****_Bella : _****_**_**__**Pffff sale tricheur!Je reviendrai! J'ai peut être perdue une bataille mais pas la guerre!Je vais prendre ma douche!**_

_Rah il m'énerve je l'entends rire!Qu'est ce qu'il est bête mais qu'est ce que je l'adore _

….

….

….

….

_****_**__**Bella : **__**_**Bonjour**_

**_Rose : Ah bah ca y ai t'es réveillé ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_**

**__****_**__**Bella :**__**_****_Excuse-moi si j'ai eu du mal à dormir! J''avais l'impression que les voisins regardé un film interdit au moins de 18ans! Ils avaient le son super fort! Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'au Japon ils aient entendu. Dommage !_**

_**_Rose : _**(gênée)__** A ce point la? Je suis désolée...  
><strong>__  
>Et c'est partit pour un fou rire<em>

_**_****_**__**Bella : **__**_****_Bon ce n'est pas tout Rosette, mais je dois y aller je ne voudrais pas laisser mon nouveau coloc tout seul **_

_****_Rose : _**Ca y es tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant...Snif...Tu penseras quand même a moi?**_

**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****_Bah oui ma Rosette! Toi et moi c'est à la vie à la mort_**

**_**_Rose : _**Bah j'espère que la mort ce n'est pas tout de suite_**

**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****_Dis pas n'importe quoi Bizoo a ton homme et tu diras à l'autre débile que je l'appelle_**

**_**_Rose : _**OK, bizooo_**

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_****__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**Coucou y a quelqu'un?**_ _Bah qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici?_

_**Edward : Ah salut ! Je me suis permis de déplacer 2, 3 trucs, parce que tu m'avais dit que t'arrivais mais en fait non alors j'ai fait ca, mais si t'aime pas, on peut remettre comme c'était avant**_

**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**Non, non. C'est très bien comme ca, merci_**

**__**Edward : **_J'ai fait un peu de Feng Shui_**

**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**Ah je ne connais pas ce sport, désolé._**

**__**Edward : **_Non, c'est une manière de disposer ces meubles pour équilibrer les énergies._**

**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**Humm... Mouais, du moment que ce n'est pas un truc de sorcellerie. Quoi que...T'as des pouvoirs c'est ca? Du genre Hiro Nakamura mais tu les a plus pour le moment. Et pour les retrouvez tu dois faire du fen Si?_**

**__**Edward : **_Heu ce n'est pas tout fait ca! Mais merci pour cette approche ! C'était assez marrant_**

**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**Ah je suis vraiment désolé! Je devrai arrêtez la télé! Au fait avant d'aller plus loin je te le dis tout de suite je parle beaucoup voir énormément._**  
><strong><em>Alors n'hésite pas à m'arrêter parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon bouton off et tu comprends parfois ca peut être dure pour les autres mais aussi pour moi. Parce que ca a pas l'air mais parler ca fatigue vachement la mâchoire et puis...<em>**

**__**Edward : **_Bella?_**

**_**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**Oui?_**

**__**Edward : **_Ah bah ça marche !_**

**_**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**Hein? De quoi qui marche? Ah ça oui! Enfin bref, non, oui heu... Bon je ne dis plus rien !_**

_Ok mais la toi t'es sensé dire quelque chose! Je déteste le silence. Sauf pour dormir! Mais pourquoi il ne dit rien!_

_**_**Edward : **_Tu peux parler**_

_**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**(grande expiration) __**Merci ! Mais c'est bon j'arrête de parler. Et puis pour toi je ferai tout **_

_Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai! Retuez moi sur place s'il vous plait! Si vous aviez fait correctement le boulot la dernière fois je serai pas la en train d'avoir cette discussion. Et en plus ça le fait rire!_

_**_**_**Edward : **_**_T'es vraiment spécial comme fille ! Mais ca me va !**_

_Je lui vais, je lui vais!Faut que j'appelle Chris _

_**_**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**_Tu m'excuse j'ai un coup de fil à passer.**_

**__**_**Edward : **_**_Pas de problème._**

…_.__**  
><strong>_  
>Tuuuut tuuut tuuuut<p>

_**Chris : Allo?**_

**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**_Il a dit que je lui vais_**

**_Chris : Et alors boulette ca veut rien dire! Tu me vas aussi si je veux_**

**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**_N'importe quoi! C'est un signe!_**

**_Chris : Mouais et ta fais le test ou pas?_**

**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**_Ah non pas encore. Bon bah ok j'y vais et je te rappelle dans 5-10mn. Sauf si ca dure plus lontemps...Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_**

**_Chris : T'es vraiment pas bien toi comme fille_**

**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**_J'y vais. Bizoo_**

_Bon maintenant faut que je choisisse un truc bien. Pas trop aguichant mais un peu quand même! Tiens l'ensemble jaune. Ca ira parfaitement !_  
><em>Bon allez c'est parti. Attend je mets un petit peignoir et je l'enlèverai las bas l'air de rien <em>

_****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : Hey**__**_****__**_**__**!**_

**_Edward : Hey!_**

**_**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__**Alors qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau?_**

**_**_Edward : _**Pas grand choses. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup de boulot!_**

**_**__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__**Ok ! Bon bah j'ai un petit creux je vais me faire un petit encas. Ca te dit?_**

**_**_Edward : _**Pourquoi pas_**

_Bon allez c'est maintenant poulette_

_****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__**Humm, il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas? Je vais enlever mon peignoir Ah c'est mieux comme ca!  
><strong>_

POV Ed :_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Waouhhh, elle est pas mal du tout! Enfin ca je l'avais déjà vu! Oh arrêtes de la mater!C'est ta coloc ca se fait pas. Peut être qu'elle fait ca comme ca...Allez regarde la télé! Regarde la télé!_

_POV Bella :Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas! He ho c'est par la que ca se passe! Allez ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais ça! C'est vrai en plus!Je suis vraiment désespéré comme fille..._

_**_****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****_De la glace ça te dit?**_

**_Edward : Oui, pourquoi pas! C'est bon pour le cerveau y parait_**

**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****_Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu le penses vraiment?_**

**_Edward : Bien sur que non J'avais une copine un peu bête qui n'arrête pas de le dire! Mais je pense plutôt que ca à congeler ces neurones_**

**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****_Ahahah! Ouais c'est sur, faut être dérangé pour dire des trucs pareils..._**

**_**_Edward : _**Bon alors on la mange cette glace?_**

**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****_Tout de suite monsieur_**

_Oh non elle s'approche de moi! J'en connais un qui va devoir allez prendre une douche froide!_

_****_Edward : _**En fait j'ai plus très envie. Désolé. Je vais prendre une douche ! Tu m'excuses !**_

**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****_Heu...bah...heu oui, bien sur...Attention au pom...meau de douche..._**

Ce n'est pas vrai je le fais fuir!Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca doit marcher Edward...Bon bah le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...Je vais appeler Chris.

Tuuuut tuuut

_**–Waouhhh 5minutes!C'est un rapide**_

**_**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****__**La Ferme!_**

**_Chris : Ca veut dire que si il devait choisir entre nous 2, il prendrait...MOI_**

**_**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****__**On en sait rien d'abord! Il est juste parti en me voyant_**

**_**_Chris : _**Bah tu dois le dégouter surement!_**

**_**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****__**T'es pas gentil_**

**_**_Chris : _**Mais je rigole boulette ! Sinon tu m'invites a manger?_**

**_**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****__**Sale profiteur. La semaine prochaine ca te va?_**

**_**_Chris : _**Ah non je pars chez mon frère, sorry. La semaine d'après non plus, mais dans 3 semaine c'est bon?_**

**_**__****__**_**__****_**__**Bella : **__**_****__**_**__****__**Ok! Pas de problème'! Bon je te laisse, on a toqué à la porte! Bizooo mon coeur! Je ne devrais pas mais je t'aime_**

**_**_Chris : _**Moi aussi ! Bizoo_**

….

….

….

_**Edward : Hum hum, désolé**_

**Bella : _Ah Edward vas y entre je t'en prie! Tu viens me dire quelque chose _**

_**_**Edward : **_Heu c'était juste pour dire que le pommeau de douche c'est cassé.**_

_****Bella : **Ah ca ce n'est pas grave! L'eau sort quand même ! Mais j'en rachèterai un demain! Promis!**_

_**_**Edward : **_Je peux y allé si tu veux. Demain c'est mon jour de congé.**_

_****Bella : **Ah bah moi aussi ! Bah on ira tous les 2**_

_**_**Edward : **_ok!**_  
><em><strong>Aufaite désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec ton copain.<strong>_

_****Bella : **Ah non ce n'est pas...**_

_**_**Edward : **_T'inquiètes ce n'est pas un problème**_

_Pov Ed : Mais bien sur que si y a un problème! Tu m'attires!Mais t'as un copain..._

_Pov Bella : Mais bien sur que si y a un problème!Tu m'attires!Mais tu préfères mon copain..._

_**_**_**Edward : **_**_Bon bah écoute je vais me coucher. Parce le déménagement m'a fatigué...**_

**_**Bella : O**k pas de problème... Bonne nuit_**

**__**_**Edward : **_**_Bonne nuit_**

Ah! Voila tout ce que j'avais à dire! Bon moi aussi je vais allez cauchemarder sur ma vie pathétique...

* * *

><p>Vous en pensez quoi de se petit chapitre ?<p> 


End file.
